Lost Little Children
by FuriaeIntus
Summary: *On hold until reconstruction has at least caught up*What happens when you have Harry running away from Privet Drive a year before his Hogwarts letter and two other children with him, enter Hogwarts from the streets?
1. Runaway

Title: Little Lost Children

Summary: We're going way back… to before Harry Potter gets his letter from Hogwarts. He runs away from Privet Drive… So what happens when two characters we know and love/hate and one new character comes to Hogwarts from a completely different life than they had in the books? 

Disclaimer: Autumn and the plot is mine. The rest is Ms. Rowling's

A/N… AU pplz. And I'm adding a new character to an old family. Please review and/or flame. Anything will be appreciated. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

A small boy slipped from shadow to shadow, moving down the houses of Privet Drive. He had dark, straggly hair, and his emerald green eyes flashed in the moonlight. His baggy, ragged cloths hung from his lanky form, the darkness of the cloths helping him blend into the shadows. As he reached the end of the drive, he turned once and looked upon Number 4 with the deepest look of utter and complete hatred. He could just imagine the three people – the people who called themselves his family, the people who had no qualms about beating a undersized and under-nourished ten year old child nearly to his death – getting up in the morning, expecting their breakfast ready and waiting. He could see the man nearly roll his blubbery way into the hall, and yanking the door to the cupboard under the stairs open, his piggish face red, screams of a boy's worthlessness erupting from the man's tiny puckered mouth before he even realized that the room was empty.

The boy flipped his hair out of his face, a lightning shaped scar showing in the faint light. A scar that was supposed to have come from a car crash that the boy's parents' hadn't survived. The boy turned and began to full out run, intent on getting to the city and finding a corner or ally to hide in before the sun rose in a few hours. The boy's thoughts once again turned to the parents he had never known. He had a gut feeling that no car crash would have killed Lily and James Potter…but he didn't know how that would have been possible. But one little boy who was running from the only home he remembered knew that his scar had far more … sinister origins.

~*~*~*~*~*~

At the same time, the same distance from the dirty, infested alleyways of London, a shockingly blonde head was confidently walking off his estate, a small bag slung over his shoulder. The boy's silver eyes flashed in the dark, stepping into the small patch off woods that separated his home – or rather the house of his father and mother – from the city. The blonde smirked, despite the dark bruise that ran from his cheek, down his throat, and seemingly far down under his shirt. The boy ignored his own limp as he moved into the patch of forest. He knew that forest, and despite all the warnings he had always received from his worried parents – worried that their heir would be harmed and perhaps permanently marked – that the creatures that inhabited those woods would like nothing more than to harm him. For the past ten years, the creatures in that forest had been the ones to save him from the fate that Lucius and Narcissia Malfoy were so certain the 'filthy creatures' would inflict.

No, it had been Lucius to beat the boy into oblivion, Narcissia to ignore her husband and the wounds of her only child. It had been the boy – since the young age of 4, being daring enough to ask 'but why are mudbloods so beneath us?' – who dragged his bloody, bruised, and broken body from the back veranda to his beloved forest. His only regret for leaving home was leaving his forest and the creatures – the ones he considered more of a family than his own parents – within. But he couldn't take it. The 'Dark Lord' was rising again, only waiting for the boy-who-lived, one Harry Potter, to arrive at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But the blonde boy didn't want to be a death-eater. He didn't want to be a follower of some bodiless, powerless bastard who was defeated by a one year old. He didn't want any mark on his arm that constantly hurt –from what he could tell from his father anyhow – and he certainly didn't want his life in anyone's hands but his own. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Autumn prowled the alleyway that lead to the corner that had been her home for as long as she could remember. The girl had dark red hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed in a black blouse and black jeans – her bare feet filthy, as the rest of her was. The corner she had found when she was a bright eyed and intelligent two year old, and her protector had been 16 - just two years before she had been killed – was certainly cozy. If one could call a corner behind a building in a filthy alleyway of London cozy. She made her home between the backsides of two buildings. It was narrow, and at one end a brick wall had been built. 

Autumn had managed to construct a lean-to between the buildings, against the brick wall. That long narrow alleyway was her's, and everyone on the streets knew it. You didn't mess with the tough, wiry ten-year-old girl and get off lightly. Most of the time, attackers came away with unexplained ailments, as well as physical wounds. She had even a bed – of sorts – built under the farthest corner of her shelter, up on bricks and wooden slats. She even had quite a few blankets saved up. And that little corner even managed to stay dry. 

Autumn didn't question why she was up and prowling the alleyway that led to her alleyway this soon before sunrise, because that feeling in her gut had never steered her wrong. So… Autumn, the bane of all homeless children, was watching the entrance to the alleyway with hawk-eyes. When she saw two fairly clean boys – one with dark, carelessly strewn hair, and the other with stark blonde hair – glaring curiously at each other, she was a little amused. Her first thought was that there were two new kids on the block and she was awake to teach them their first lesson on the streets – the one where you left Autumn alone – with her fists. Immediately following that thought, her gut –what she called her intuition, for she didn't really know that word – screamed at her to take these boys home.

Never one to ignore her 'gut' Autumn lunged out of the alleyway in a lightning quick movement and grabbed both boys by the back of their shirts, and quickly dragged them into her home. They were both too shocked, just about to introduce themselves to each other that they didn't put up much of a fight.

"Rule one on the street boys, you stay out of the main streets during the working day. And as it is 6 o'clock and 30 minutes from sunrise, you two were in main traffic." Autumn's voice was hardened by the street, but you could hear the potential in her voice – the potential to be a magnificent singer and speaker. "Now, tell me who you are." She raised a finger when they both opened their mouths. "Last names don't mean shit out here. You give me first names only. Last names mean you have a family; they mean you have somewhere you belong. Out here that can get you killed." Obviously both boys were very surprised by the girl before them. "I'm Autumn. What about you Blondie?"

"Draco" Autumn could hear the cultured, high-class sound in his voice. She snickered. "Alright Dragon of Bad Faith. What bout you midget?"

"Nothing so impressive." She could hear the smirk in the boy's voice, as well as see it on his face. She smiled slightly at him. "Harry." Draco looked closely at Harry before spotting the scar he was looking for. Draco debated with himself on weather or not to say something. Obviously the boy-who-lived didn't know who and what he was, there were certainly plenty of wizarding families willing to take *him* in.

In the end Draco let it go, favoring the questions he had for Autumn. "If the streets are so unfriendly, then why are you telling us the 'first rule'?" Autumn turned to glare at the blond.

"We have got to do something about that hair. Come with me. Once you two are more suited to the streets I'll answer your questions." Autumn turned around on her heal, unaware of the resemblance the move had to a military 'about face'. She fully expected the boys to follow her, and both being intelligent enough to know that she may be the only help they'd get, they did as expected. Draco was just curious about what she meant about his hair. 

They walked down the alleyway, and turned in between the two buildings. They saw a lean-to at the end of the alley, up against a brick wall. They also saw a kid just a filthy as Autumn moving about. Autumn took off running, and was behind the kid in a matter of seconds. The kid didn't know she was there until she had him turned around and she was in his face.

"You KNOW this corner is MINE. Ya in luck 'cause I in a good mood. But I catch ya anywheres near here again I'll do a right good number on that pretty-boy face. So GET LOST" Draco and Harry saw that the kid, at least 15, was shaking and nearly peeing in his pants because of the ten year old girl in front of him. The boys knew it was impressive. The boy ran past them, not giving them the first glance. Autumn turned around and smiled at them. "Welcome home.

"That means, boys, you defend this corner. If you don't you'll be living in a cardboard box during London storms.

"First thing we have to do…come 'ere Dragon." Autumn beckoned Draco forward. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Harry seamlessly melted into the shadows. "Alright. You will now be known as Dragon." Autumn acted like a queen knighting Draco. Then she giggled a little. She dipped a hand into a bucket and her hand came away black. The stuff in the bucket was a mixture of tar, mud, and oil. She took a little one her other hand and started to smear it on Dragon's cheeks. "On the streets, looking clean just shouts that you are new, and the kids out here attack the weak – the newbies." Once Autumn hat smeared the muck on Dragon's face and bare arms she rubbed the rest between her palms and ran her hands through his hair. He squeaked in surprise and Autumn laughed. 

"Ya hair shines to much. Best look is filthy and straggly. Your turn Harry…oh. Dragon take off your shoes and smear some of this muck on your feet." Harry stepped forward from the shadows right next to Autumn. She smiled.

"You are now Shadow." Autumn once again pulled the 'queen' act. She repeated what she did with Dragon to Shadow. Except that she didn't have to use as much in his hair… as the mop on his head wasn't bleached blonde. Autumn directed Shadow next to Dragon. "Okay boys. First rule it stay off the streets during busy hours. Second rule is that I AM QUEEN out here. Rule three… you defend this corner. Now, I will teach you two to fight, but I think the rules of the street and how to gather food are more important right now.  

"Rule four…You try not to stand out. That means we have to stay filthy. Personally I prefer clean, but clean means new and weak out here… got it so far???"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little over a year later…

Autumn awoke to the hooting of an owl. Her boys were curled around her, the thin blankets they had doing little to keep them warm in the cool summer night. Autumn, knowing she was safe for the moment, took the time to look back on the year she'd had with Dragon and Shadow. The three of them discovered that their birthdays were within days of each other. Dragon turned eleven first, July 12th. Then Autumn on July 14th. (at least, as far as she knew) Harry's birthday was the 18th, just last week. The owl hooted again… THE OWL?????? Autumn snapped upright, bringing her boys out of their light sleep. She stared at the beautiful gray owl perched at the foot of their 'bed', looking down its beak at them. A thick piece of parchment tied to its leg.

"Dragon? Shadow? Do either of you know what is going on??" Shadow looked as confused as she, and Dragon had paled. 

"Dragon?" Shadow asked when he noticed his friend's pallor. Dragon reached out to the owl and took the parchment from its leg.

"Sorry friend, but we don't have anything for you." Dragon said to the owl as he unrolled the parchment. Some of his color returned. His only friends were staring at him oddly. He handed one envelope to each of them. "Its an invitation. A notice of acceptance to a very prestigious school. Remember how I told you two of witches and wizards?" The two baffled children nodded. 

"The invitation is to the best wizarding school. Hogwarts." The three children opened the envelopes carefully, pulling out acceptance letters and supplies lists. In Autumn's letter, it had an extra passage.

_Ms. Autumn Weasley, _

_Hogwarts is glad to have found you, and glad that you might be attending. September first, a teacher will pick you up to escort you to our school. Please respond and return your response with this owl. ._

_                                    Looking forward to meeting you, _

_                                    Minerva McGonagall_

_                                    Deputy Head Mistress, _

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

"Wow. Um, I don't think they know that you two are here with me." That was all Autumn could think to say. The boys shook their heads.

"Mine says that a professor will pick me up at the house that I used to live." Shadow mentioned, before noticing Dragon's curious look towards Autumn. 

"You're a Weasley?" Autumn snapped her head to Dragon, fire in her eyes.

"I told you last names don't mean shit. If these 'Weasley's are bad enough to leave their daughter on the streets from the time she was two, I don't want anything to do with them!" Dragon put an arm around Autumn.

"NO! No. The Weasleys, a large family, never gave you up, or put you on the street, or any of that. You were kidnapped by some of my… Lucius Malfoy's peers when you were just a little baby. About two weeks before Shadow over there 'lived'. The Dark Lord ordered you and your twin kidnapped and killed, but they only managed to get you, and the one who grabbed you couldn't kill you, so he left you on the streets of London, figuring you'd die out here. As for Shadow, his parents sacrificed themselves for him, but he survived through the killing curse. All three of us will be famous. You two for the reasons I mentioned, myself because I am the son of the richest wizard in England. My letter just tells me to be at the station on September first, so its obvious that Lucius Malfoy has not let it out that I ran away." Dragon took a deep breath.

"So it looks like the three of us will be picked up here September first. Joyful isn't it?" Shadow growled. Autumn laid a hand on his leg and tossed off the blanket. 

"Lets get some breakfast!" Autumn took their letters, folded them together, and wrote, 

_Ms McGonagall, _

_The teacher you are sending to me must be prepared to also fetch my companions, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. I warn you that we are filthy, nor do we have a way to get any supplies. But we are willing to come to your school. _

_                                                Autumn_

_                                                Dragon_

_                                                Shadow_

She then tied it back on the owl's leg, and whispered to it to take the packet back to Minerva McGonagall. The owl flew off, and the trio set out to fetch themselves breakfast. It was Shadow's turn to stand post on their alley, and the other two stayed in sight…actually one stayed in sight of Shadow, and the other stayed in sight with them.

TBC…

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

chappy one. I have more. Just thought I'd give something… cause the next part isn't finis. I have a few other WIPs that I'm trying to get more chappys out for. 

Eep! dkTyga


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

Chapter 2!!!

All the legal stuff is in chappy 1. 

Happy New Years! I wish everyone the best of years! And I hope everyone's Thanksgiving and Christmas were wonderful! (As I didn't mention either in chapter one)

First of all I would like to thank all my reviewers. I've had more review for just chapter one than I've had total on all my other stories. Or just about anyways.

**BiteUrHeadOff**: Thank you! And I apologize for the jumping in of things. Everything will get explained eventually. And no, two sets of twins in one family aren't weird. In fact it makes more sense. If there is one set of identical twins, there is a large chance that if the parents keep going there will be another. And nope, not Ron. You'll see. 

**Prd2bAmerican18**: Thank you!

**Sadiew**: Thank you! Autumn can write because if you recall, she was raised by another person on the streets until that person was killed. Her writing ability will be explained later. Besides the other person, Draco and Harry would have spent time teaching her because the girl has a natural thirst for knowledge.

**Claire**: Thank you! And no, Ron doesn't have a twin. You'll see.

**Pablo5280**: Thank you!

**Icy angel1**: Thank you! And I hope that I won't disappoint you!

**Loopy chick**: Thank you! I'm glad you liked Autumn and her nicknames.

**Nerwen Faelvirin**: Thank you!

**Silver Scale Serpent**: Thank you! 

I mean wow! Just look at that! 9 reviews for one chapter and on my other stories I'm luck if I get that many for 4 chapters! Thank you all!

K, now on to the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the Headmaster's office…

"This is an outrage!! Lucius Malfoy had failed to inform proper authorities that his son was missing! And I knew… I just knew that leaving that poor boy with those horrible Muggles was a terrible idea. Albus, we can't leave them there another second! We have to go and get them now. I'm still not sure why we are letting Autumn in to school a year early. She's only ten! But I completely understand getting her off the street. She should be with her family!" Professor McGonagall was pacing in front of the Headmaster's desk. The old man watched her, with that twinkle still in his eye.

"Minerva, Little Miss Weasley thinks she is eleven, and Mr.'s Potter and Malfoy wouldn't leave her. I agree with you that we should retrieve them. Bring them here will you Minerva? They should get clean. We will get them some spare school robes to wear and I'll get someone to volunteer to take them to get their supplies. Hagrid maybe. He should take them to Harry's vault, and get what we need while he is there." Minerva nodded and walked out of his office. Albus Dumbledore looked at his hands while he internally agreed what a bad decision it was to put the young Potter with his Muggle aunt and uncle. But Albus had seen no other alternative at the time. He supposed he could have given the boy to Arrabella Figg, as she was a Squib, But Voldemort knew that – so did his followers. Sirius is in Azkaban because that bloody rat Peter Pettegrew hadn't been found yet. And it was imperative that the rat be found, as he was the one responsible for Autumn Weasley's disappearance as well. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the halls of Hogwarts…

Minerva McGonagall stomped her way through the halls, making her way outside so she could ride a carriage to Hogsmeade so that she could apparate to Muggle London. She would apparate to the alleyway they had located Autumn Weasley in. She was muttering to herself about old manipulative Headmasters when she passed Severus Snape in the hall. The man sighed and stopped the transfiguration teacher.

"Minerva, where are you off to in such a huff?" Minerva glared at him.

"We have found Autumn Weasley – in an alleyway in Muggle London – and both Harry Potter and Draco Weasley are with her. I am going to bring them here so that they can get cleaned up, and settled in. Would you like to come along?" Severus had a slightly shocked look on his face.

"Certainly. It should be interesting to see how the children of two pairs of famous Gryffindors fair with the child of a famous Slytherin. They live on the streets of Muggle London you say?"

"Yes. And the two boys have been there for over a year now. Ms. Weasley herself for almost all of her life. Ms. Weasley will be enrolled this year with Mr.'s Potter and Draco." Severus nodded and began walking alongside the still irate Minerva. He had a feeling that all thee children would end up in his house because of their lives on the streets.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the Alley…

"So, Dragon, tell us more about the wizarding world. After all, it seems that we will be going into it soon." The three children – if you could truly call them that anymore – were curled up in their small bed, talking. They didn't expect the professor for another month – as it was still the tail end of July. So they were very surprised when a female voice gasped and a male voice answered Autumn's question.

"We are completely separated from Muggles – which are non magical people. We have spells for just about everything, which is why a young witch or wizard goes to a school." Before the man had finished saying 'completely' the three were on their feet in fighting positions. A crackle of energy surrounded all three of them. The two professors were just a tad surprised.

"I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall – I am the one who sent you those letters by owl." The three relaxed slightly. Dragon squinted his eyes at the man.

"Severus?" the boy asked of the man who looked so much like his godfather. The other two snapped their heads sharply in the man's direction, and then to Dragon. The man stepped from the shadows. 

"What say you three that we get you to Hogwarts, and cleaned up." Despite the caring the words conveyed the Potions Master still managed to pull it off with a healthy sneer. "As for you Draco, I have no plans as of the moment of telling your father where you are. But I do ask why you didn't just come to me." Severus looked down at the filthy trio. 

Dragon stood up to his full 4'10'', and looked Severus in the eyes. "You're my bloody godfather, you were the first place HE looked for his precious heir wasn't it? And surely HIS Master," dragon spit out that last word like it were the vilest thing in the world, "would suspect something if you hid me from my father." Severus Snape snapped back in surprise at the child's words.

"Hey, can we save this…touching…reunion for later? I am in rather desperate need of a good cleaning. Not to mention that the adults of the street are to come checking up on us. We seem to be their favorite trio for some reason. Are we coming back here? Ever?" Autumn stepped up with her hands on her slim, ten year old hips. Minerva gasped in horror at her question, because it had sounded as if she had wanted to come back to this little corner.

"Certainly not! If all else fails, the three of you will remain at the school. Concluding such, gather anything you want to keep." Autumn nodded once and turned around on her heel. She went straight to a darkened section of the wall under their 'house' and pulled a loose brick. She gently pulled out a small something that glinted in the sun. She fastened it around her neck and came back out. Dragon had also followed her in and grabbed a small little sack from the same hole. The both retuned to the same position. 

"Okay Shadow, Dragon – lets tear it down." Autumn issued what could only be an order and the three went to work. Within five minutes, the entire shelter was torn down and there was no trace of life anywhere. "We are ready. How are we going to get wherever we are going?" The two adults grabbed the hand of two children and the five figures formed a sloppy circle. A small breeze came through and the five figures were gone.

An instant later the same five figures appeared inside a carriage on a different island. Just as instantaneously, the carriage started forward. The three children quickly moved together, Autumn in the center, all three of them somehow touching the other two. The two professors got the feeling that nothing would separate these three. Unknown to the other, each of them planned on talking about rooming the three together, no matter their houses. The three 'children' were also thinking along the same lines, but unlike their teachers, they knew what the other two were thinking. Something they had discovered about 6 months after their meeting. 

Just after Dragon had told them about the wizarding world, when the three were talking about their pasts. Six months might not have been enough time to earn such trust in normal circumstances, but as they were on the streets, trust had to be earned quicker.  Shadow had run into a bad fight and hollered out for the two of them with his mind, but thankfully not aloud, because that could have gotten him harmed in such a fight. As it was, the kids ended up dragging the trio into the fight, and said trio tore them up. All during the fight the three had been using telepathy without realizing it. Later on they tested the limits of the bond, and as of yet, they had found none.  

So, they were discussing amongst themselves of their new predicament. Autumn was aware that as Hogwarts was a boarding school, she might be forced away from her boys. Said boys were trying to keep her from bolting, with the two of them in tow. She had never lived in civilized society and only knew the streets. This new place, the harsh but caring adults, the idea of getting an education, the idea of hundred of other children frightened her.  

Severus will see, Autumn. You do not have to worry. All we have to do is ask him and he will do his best to keep us together. Dragon tried to comfort the youngest of his triad. From her life on the streets, you'd figure she wouldn't need it, but the boys learned early on that she had spent most of her life alone, and the need for companionship was strong with the sensitive, good-hearted girl. The hard-ass was a cover, needed to survive the streets. 

Besides, from what I know of 'civilized society' it is just as brutal as the streets, just in a different way. All you have to do is learn the game. I'll be learning with you Shadow thought, squeezing her thigh in assurance. Dragon popped up and looked at his godfather as they entered the gates of Hogwarts. 

"We will not be separated Severus." Minerva gasped that the child's thoughts were so close to her own. 

"Of course not Draco. You three will have a room all to yourselves near my own rooms. I can only assume, from your … dwellings … that you will be more comfortable in the dungeons. I will ask the Headmaster on your behalf, and I have no true doubts that he will not agree. Will this be agreeable to the three of you?" Severus looked at the three youngsters with an amount of respect, as he had a slight idea of what the streets were like and three children surviving as well as the three in front of him were exceptional. Minerva was just jumping from one shock to another. This time, it was that Severus had been actually planning out what would be most comfortable for the children.

In unison, the three children nodded, and Dragon spoke for them once again. "Yes that should be great. Thank you Severus. I know school doesn't start for a while yet, and I thought that students weren't allowed at the school during the summer."

"You three have always been the exception to the rule applied at the time. This time seems to be no different. We couldn't very well leave the three of you on the streets now could we?" before Dragon had a chance to reply, Autumn did. 

"So you'll let an infant live on the streets, and take care of herself from the age of 4 after the one person that seemed to care about her was killed?" Autumn asked in a rather nasty tone. Minerva was again shocked by the bitterness, and tried to help. 

"No, child. We couldn't find you. We only found you because the role for the school had you on its list, and that the owl post can find anyone on that role list. Your parents still look for you, and the Ministry is always looking for new leads. Unfortunately we have had none, save the name of who kidnapped you." Autumn turned eyes to the matronly professor, eyes that reflected ice. Minerva sat back in her seat, and pain constricted her heart as she realized that the child might never be saved from her previous life. She only hoped meeting some of her many siblings would help instead of hinder. 

"Professor, I have been told the search for me was never dropped. If I am to believe that, then I must believe that wizards are not so great when they cannot even find one girl who has lived in the same alleyway for as long as she remembers. Which, to me, means that your magic is not worth learning." Autumn looked as if she were going to keep going, but Draco and Harry both placed a hand over her mouth, and Draco smirked at the professor. 

"We do not apologize for our feelings, but I do apologize for the way Autumn expressed them. Now, please show us to our rooms, and get us some clean cloths, we all would dearly love a bath." Draco stated matter-of-factly. Severus nodded.

"You three may use the bathroom in my own quarters while we talk to the Headmaster. Follow me. Minerva, please gather some cloths for them." Severus said sharply, and Minerva nodded. The triad, and the Potion's Master, glided down into the dungeons.       

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*August 31*

"All right, tomorrow, you three will be taken to Platform 9 ¾ to board the trains with the rest of the students. You will come in with the rest of the first year students, to be sorted. I, of course, have no doubt that all three of you will end up in my own house. Maybe you three can fix the mindset of the children whom were not brave enough to flee." Severus Snape talked to the triad of children whom he had come to think of as his own in the last month. The three nodded in unison, and set off to take dinner in their own common room. Theirs was the old Head Boy and Girl's room in the lower dungeons; near Severus' own living quarters. No one had inhabited the quarters for years, as the Head Student's rooms were moved to the roomer northern tower, the area of the castle not denominated by a house. 

This could be fun. Think about it. No one has a clue that the Boy-who-lived is here, nor the Lost Weasley. Dragon mentioned to his companions with a deliciously wicked gleam in his eyes. 

Yes Dragon, my Dragon. How many of the Weasleys will be coming tomorrow? Autumn slipped and arm under Dragon's, and her other under Shadow's. 

Lets see, there's your … twin … Autumn your only ten! The triad stopped in their track, just in front of their entrance portrait. Autumn looked at Dragon weirdly.

Huh? came from both the Lost Weasley and the Boy-who-lived

"Noctum Florum" Dragon spoke the password and ushered the other two into their common room. You have two brothers already graduated. William and Charles, don't ask which is in which order. Then Percival is here, and the twins George and Fred. Ronald is coming this year; he is about a year older than you. Virginia, your twin, is due next year. You are only ten. Shadow and Autumn were both in shock. They never even considered the possibility that Autumn didn't know here true age, which was perfectly possible with the manner of her upbringing. Autumn went to sit in their common room, pondering the meaning of this new piece of information. Then she sat back and looked around her.

"This is what Heather always wanted for me. A chance at education, a chance at a life away from our alley. That was why she taught me to read and write Shadow. That's why I wasn't just completely lost when you started to teach me Dragon. She's the reason that I knew Draco meant Dragon. Or something nears it anyways. Before you two came I never had a reason to read or write. I mean, I'd read newspapers that I came across still in reading condition, and I once read a copy of _Grapes of Wrath_ someone had thrown out, but I guess I partially forgot how to write."  The boys moved to settle on the couch on either side of the befuddled girl. 

"Well, no wonder you forgot to write Autumn, you weren't four when she taught you, but three. An age most children don't even understand the concept of reading, let alone be able to understand her situation and survive on the streets." Dragon soothed her confusion with small circles on her back. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Autumn wouldn't show her fear, locking herself down behind that Tough Ass cover, but the little red head would be terrified of the other students. Draco wasn't going to do much better because despite is long blonde hair left to hang loose around his head, where it was slicked back before, people would recognize him. It would get back to daddy dearest that he was at school. Harry was almost as nervous as Autumn, having only known the type of people that would beat and…beat their nephew didn't quite understand that not everyone was like that. His mind took it as people like Albus Dumbledore was the exception when in fact (although Albus WAS an exception) people like aunt and uncle were the exception in general society. 

"That's tomorrow. We'll deal as it comes just like we've always done." Autumn said. Even though the boys had only been with her a year all three tended to act like they had been together all their lives. And, as far as the public would ever know, the only discrepancy with that attitude is that Draco had run away a year ago (as he actually did) but Harry and Autumn would have always been on the streets with each other (not that the extreme coincidence of the two boys running away the same morning and finding there way to Autumn.) "Lets get some sleep." Autumn stood stretching and yawning. She moved to go into one of the three rooms connected to their common room, and the boys followed her. Some habits of the streets wouldn't be broken in a month…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next chappy! The station and train ride! We are gonna meet some familiar faces and form unfamiliar friendships. 

Ciao!

DkTyga

PS. Please review. Incase you didn't notice it got me moving faster! WAY faster! That means more reading material for you!


	3. The Train Ride

Thank you to: Sadiew, Oracale, Allyanna, Dreamweaver, Joe, Tenshi-Chikyuu, Runespore, The Key 98.3, Prd2bAmerican18, Rach, Eriee, Dweem-angel, and BiteUrHeadOff. 

Loopy chick: 

:D shhhh. You'll see. You'll understand eventually that the trio, though they are only 11, are of the mentality of someone much older because of their lives, especially Autumn.

Ice Angel:

Thank you! That is high praise indeed. And here is your update. Sorry it was slow and is a little short!

 Claire:

*winks* questions shall be answered! Wait for the chapter! You'll see. And remember I did say some unfamiliar friendships. 

Me: 

Ahh, the ship question again. Wait and see. Thank you!

Angel eyes24:

In the books Harry didn't run away, but the Dursley's way of treating him as per Ms. Rowling was rated G. You'll come to find out as the story progresses how un-G rated their abuse was.

WOLFETN@aol.com:

Glad you liked! And I'm also looking forward to the Weasley family's reaction. As for Harry, Draco, and my favorite red head… well read!

Miss Lesley:

Thank you for the long review. Okay, here goes nothing: I apologize for the lack of reaction from Autumn and Harry. But please understand that Draco had been telling it to them for about a year. Harry and Autumn, as a result of their upbringing, are surprised by very little – and they trust Draco implicitly so his descriptions were not misbelieved. As for a 'secret room' they have their own common room… Dumbledore did not contact her parents because it was Autumn's wish that he did not until she was able to come to terms with the fact that she has a family and the like.  As for checking the role, the Hogwarts Roll is undisclosed to anyone until it is time for the Deputy Headmistress to make out the letters, and that is only the currents year's students. As for Ginny, well… Draco, well… lets just say the Ministry 'Childcare Department' won't be happy about Senior Malfoy's failure to inform them of the child's disappearance. As for that the reaction will be, you'll have to wait for that one. 

Thank you everyone! That's 20 reviews, more than I've ever had for one chapter!! *claps hand and passes out homemade delicious peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies*

Here's the next chappy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Here they were. Platform 9 ¾. Draco and Harry were on either side of Autumn. Not far away from where the trio stood, a large family of redheads bustled about. The mother was in a flurry. Autumn listened to the family's chatter, knowing who they were as soon as she set eyes on the girl ~After all I've only dreamt about her for as long as I can remember.~ The girl, Virginia Weasley ~My twin~ was calm in the storm. She watched her excited elder brothers bounce about. 

One of the brothers was complaining to the mother.

"Mum! It's not fair! Ginny's only ten! She's not supposed to be coming this year!" The boy looked rather like a small gorilla, was the thought that popped into Autumn's mind.

"Ron, hush! Get on the train, they're loading. Be good dear, and for Merlin's sake don't ignore your sister just because she'd in your year instead of at home! Ginny dear you go as well. And remember what we talked about."

"Yes Mum. Don't worry."

Autumn knew her twin was different. Ronald immediately abandoned his little sister on the train. She didn't seem to mind. Not long after that the set of twins that was obviously Fred and George went to talk to her. She smiled at them and sent them to their friends. Autumn led Draco and Harry to catch up with the girl. They basically corralled her into an empty compartment. Even then her twin was calm, only looking at the trio with a calculating look on her face. 

"I like her already Autumn." Harry grinned at the little redhead that so matched his companion.

"Hum. Shadow you always like the girls. But shush." Autumn stuck her hand out in greeting "I'm Autumn." Virginia took her hand.

"I'm Virginia, but you already knew that, didn't you Autumn Weasley?" The boys were slightly surprised, but the twins smirked easily at each other.

"Dreams?" Autumn asked the question with the one word, confusing the boys, but clearly asking a lot.

"Dreams." Virginia answered in kind. The boys sat on one bench and the girls took the other.

"Virginia, this is Draco, and Harry. My best friends and companions for the last year. Guys this is my twin sister. We've always dreamt of each other." The boys nodded their understanding, and decided to take a quick nap. The boys quickly fell asleep curled into each other on their bench. Virginia and Autumn chatted about their dreams, the street, and their family. Autumn found out that Virginia didn't remember any dreams before they turned 7, although she remembered having them. Sometime later a girl with bushy hair and chocolate eyes knocked and entered, asking about a frog.

"It would probably go towards the caboose. That's where all the other familiars are. Who are you?" Autumn stood, instinctively on the defensive. The girl stepped back some.

"Her-Hermione Granger." Autumn relaxed.

"I'm Autumn Weasley. She's Virginia Weasley. The sleeping wonders over there are Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." Autumn noticed the girl gasp, along side her twin.

"Would you mind it terribly, once I've helped this Neville lad find his frog, if I came back here?" Autumn shook her head. 

"Please do. Now go find the boy's frog." Autumn turned back to her twin. 

"So, 'Tumn, how can you read and write?" Autumn grinned.

"Remember that girl I mentioned? She hadn't been raised on the street, and didn't want me to stay there. So she taught me how to read, write, and speak properly. Told me to take any chance I could, she did. Told me follow my gut. That's how I got those two. Woke up and those two were starin' at each other." Autumn was well aware that her grammar had slipped, but this was her sister, the one who dreamed every night while Autumn herself was awake. The one who would understand – at least in the abstract – her best of all. Of course she didn't remember the earliest of her years, she had no reason too.

"And the three of you are close?" Gin remembered that too.

"We have to be Gin. Out there are no adults to look after you. Gotta do it yourself – if you aren't alone, gotta trust who you're with or you've got nothing." The compartment door opened and the trio leaped to their feet. Gin just smiled and started to speak until she saw the new person. It wasn't the bushy-haired girl, Hermione. This girl had two mountain-troll-like boys on either side, and she looked rather like a pug.

The pug squealed in this awfully high-pitched voice that strained the eardrums of the others in any proximity. "Draco! I'm so happy to see you!" The pug leaped on the blond and smothered his face with kisses. Autumn growled low in her throat and grabbed the girl by the hair.

"Get off of him if you value your hide" Autumn growled at them, and the girl cowed.

"Hello Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle." Draco drawled in an easy tone. Harry sad down next to the new redhead, interested in the conversation between the newcomers and his companions. Pansy ignored Draco for the moment and proceeded to screech at Autumn.

"Who do you think you are? I'm Pansy Parkinson you little tramp!" Autumn smiled as easily as Draco, adopting his arrogant stance.

"Is your name supposed to mean something to me?" the shocked look on the new girl's face made Virginia giggle and Harry smirk.

"I don't know who you think you are, although from the looks of your horrid hair you're a Weasley, but no one talks like that to me!" Draco let out a cruel and sharp laugh.

"Shove it Pansy. None can talk to you like that because of your father. No one can talk to her like that because she won't let them." Pansy turned in what she must have thought of as a graceful twirl (although truth be told it looked more like an injured elephant stomping around) and let out an indignant shriek as she and the hulks left. Hermione edged in around them, giggles on her face. Draco and Autumn sat and cuddled up, Harry joining them. Hermione sat next to Virginia and introduced herself. Then the next words out of her mouth made Autumn crack a smile. 

"I read about Harry Potter and Autumn Weasley. Although the names the press are rather silly. Honestly! The boy-who-lived and the lost-Weasley!"

"They actually gave us those stupid names? I though Draco was just making that one up!" Harry smirked. Draco growled at him. "So what house do you think you'll get?" The answer was so prompt the children burst into laughter –even Hermione.

"Ravenclaw." When the five calmed down Hermione went on. "What about you four?"

"Slytherin." Came from three mouths at once. Both Virginia and Hermione were surprised at Autumn and Harry's answer. Draco saw and noted his answer was not a surprise. But Virginia interrupted before it could be explored.

"Gryffindor. The entire family has been, after all," she didn't seep to be pleased with this. Autumn hopped to the other bench, her head cocked at her twin. 

"You don't sound to… pleased with that fact Gin. Why?" Virginia Leanne Weasley looked at her twin, Autumn Veronica Weasley, with a sad look on her face.

"I've been with you our entire lives Autumn. I've never been able to tell. I've had to put up with 6 older brothers without my sister, while my sister has had to take care of herself since age three without me. Yeah, that's bravery from Gryffindor for you. But it takes more than bravery to survive either situation. Your cunning is a must on the streets. I have to be cunning to avoid being the target of older brother pranks and over protection. Six brothers who won't understand that you, and by proxy me, are much more mature than our years. You've had to put up with things that we shouldn't even know about until halfway to our graduation, and even then it should only be something whispered about on the wind. You should have been with me, and maybe then it would be different…"

"Then we'd be the innocent little Gryffs we were meant to be? Then we'd have been sheltered by our brothers and not come to school until next year. Then, oh I don't know, something would have happened. But it didn't happen that way. You remember most of the things I've had to do to feed myself since I've been old enough to, well, not be infantile. Sometimes that's what you got to do in hard times. And you understand that, as much as I do, because you were there. We'll see what that hat has to say. But whatever it says, I think we should promise to be friends no matter house rivalries or peer pressure." Autumn had taken Virginia's hands in her own halfway through her words. And the meaning of her words met everyone in the compartment full in the face, including Hermione. And each of them was well aware of the Gryffindor – Slytherin house war. War of a type was no stranger to the trio from the streets, therefore not a problem for the redhead straight from her family's bosom. The chocolate-eyed brain had no problem either; the challenge would give her something to do when schoolwork was over. 

"Aye. This group will be something to behold." Draco smirked. He studied Hermione closely. "Hermione, are either of your parents wizards? I don't recall the name Granger." Hermione shook her head. "Well then I should warn you now. There are many in the Slytherin house that thinks Muggle-borns are beneath purebloods. Product of their parent's legion with the 'Dark Lord,' Voldemort. Ignore them." Hermione nodded sharply, having already encountered a group teasing a second year, calling them 'mudblood' and the like. She hadn't known the problem, but now she did. She also understood that Draco may well have been one of those people once upon a time.

"People with superior attitudes have always teased me, for some reason or another. I'll deal with it." Draco gave a true smile at the girl's audacity. He was thinking that she'd be in Gryffindor. That was good though. Meant Autumn's Twin wouldn't be alone in her house. Draco had developed a quick and accurate ability to judge people in his year on the streets that would aid them. He agreed whole-heartedly with his Autumn's plan. They were different. He could tell Hermione would be. Their … alliance … would aid them. 

The group sat chatting, getting to know each other. Hermione was filled in on the situation about the trio having their own separate rooms. The trio was filled in on the status of the wizarding world. Soon enough the bell sounded, telling them that they were pulling into the Hogsmeade station. The group had yet to change into their school uniforms. Virginia and Hermione were slightly surprised when the trio just pulled off their over cloak and were already dressed for school. Autumn made the boys turn and close their eyes so the other girls could change without the hassle of going outside, into the mass confusion of the people they could hear outside. For one, the trio weren't used to that kind of activity. In the city they had always avoided the busy streets during the day, which was the busiest. The train began to unload and the newly formed group presented a united front to the rest. Each an outcast for some reason or two. 

The street urchin, the child wise beyond her years.

Her twin, the not so innocent family girl, a year early to the school.

The unwilling and un-wanting savior of their world.

The heir to the darkness, loathe of the title.

The muggle born, too smart to be normal. 

Each with their own brand of personality to add to their little group. The other children unconsciously stepped back from them, their long buried instincts telling them, screaming at them to be wary of the predators before them as they loaded the little boats and floated quietly to the magnificent castle that would be their home for the next seven years.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I apologize for this being so short. But I wanted the sorting to be a separate chapter. 

And again thank you to all the ppl who reviewed!

Next… Sorting!!!

~DkTyga.


	4. The Sorting Hat

Finally… the Sorting!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The trio had not been sorted yet, having requested to be sorted with the other first years for the sake of not standing out more than was necessary due to their names. The small group of new friends, quickly made on the three-hour train ride, walked together and noticed that there was a small clear area around them as they entered the hall they were to wait in. The trio from the streets were used to such behavior. Virginia and Hermione saw how at ease the trio was with it, and took their cue from them. Autumn noticed the other carrot top among the first years making his way towards him. Autumn was anticipating the drama about to ensue. 

"Ginny who are your friends?" Ronald approached his little sister with a look of disdain towards her, and a look of suspicion for the others. His eyes landed on Hermione. "Hey! You're that bossy chit from the train!" The group moved closer to the bushy-haired girl with the look of hurt on her face. Autumn piped up at his comment. 

"And you're a redheaded gorilla Ronald Weasley." The glare Autumn received for that would probably frightened someone who hadn't spent her entire life on the streets, giving much worse than that. As it were, Autumn cracked a smirk that did make Ronald back off a half a step.

"Well Ginny? Are you going to answer me?" Virginia was surprised that her brother had yet to notice the resemblance between herself and her twin. 

"This is Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry, and Autumn." Ginny noticed two things as she finished her sentence. Ronald had not noticed her omission of two last names, and that his face had gone red with rage over the Malfoy name. 

"You're hanging out with a Malfoy? Ginny you know what the git's father is! How can you befriend someone like that?? I forbid you to hang out with him and his friends. No doubt they'll be Slytherin." Ronald finished his statement looking smug. Up until that point the group was pretty much ignored. That changed with Ronald said that. Or rather, Virginia's reaction changed what attention they were getting. 

"How dare you Ronald Weasley? You are not Mum or Dad! You cannot tell me what to do. I will be a friend to whom I please and you'd do best to remember that!" At that point most of the others snickered and Professor McGonagall came up to investigate the problem.  

"Is there a problem here children?" When the group shook their heads no, McGonagall nodded. "Then you'd best listen then, shan't you? Now, as I was saying. I will call your name and you will go up on stage and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head and it will place you in your house. There are four houses. Slytherin, for the cunning. Gryffindor, for the brave. Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Ravenclaw for the academically inclined. While you are here your house will be your family. You will eat with them, sleep with them, and take classes with them. Now if you will form at least a semi organized line, we will move into the Great Hall and get started." McGonagall lead the awed students through a pair of large doors. Even Harry and Autumn were in awe of the ceiling, despite the fact that they'd be there for about a month. Their awe with the place just never seemed to end, and they wondered if it ever would. 

Some random names were called and each house had been represented. Autumn figured she'd do better to pay attention when she saw Hermione head up. The girl was nervous, obviously so. Autumn and Virginia grinned when the ragged hat hollered out "Gryffindor!"

"Neville Longbottom…" … … … "Gryffindor!"

"Luna Lovegood…" … … … "Ravenclaw!"

"Draco Malfoy…" … … … "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table stood and applauded, none really aware of Draco's absences from his home for the past year. 

"Harry Potter…" The students seemed to gasp as one, and murmuring started up as the hat took its time. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the hat shouted its decision and the hall fell silent. Harry gracefully walked towards his table. Finally the Slytherins broke out in applause. The hat's decision still seemed to echo … "SLYTHERIN!" But McGonagall continued down her list.

"Pansy Parkinson…" … … … "Slytherin!"  

"Ronald Weasley…" … … … "Gryffindor!"

"Virginia Weasley…" … … … "Gryffindor!"

"Autumn Weasley…" Again the hall fell silent for that name was almost as famous as Harry Potter. Autumn gracefully approached the stool and sat down as if she were taking her place on a throne. As the hat lowered towards her head, she noticed the five Weasleys' attention focused on her. Virginia was smiling; Percival, George, Fred, and Ronald were in openmouthed shock. They knew about their sister…but never expected seeing her, ever. The hat shouted out its decision… "SLYTHERIN!" and Autumn moved to join her boys, winking at Virginia along the way and drinking in her elder brothers' shock.  The rest of the Sorting moved on, each house gaining a few more people, but the Weasleys, nor the formed group really heard it.  

Dumbledore gave his speech, "Forbidden Forrest to all students…Filch has a list of forbidden objects(pointed look at elder pair of red-headed twins)…Let the Feast Begin!" Autumn, Draco, and Harry finished their meal and waited for the house Perfects to move them out. They followed until they reached the hall that broke off to their rooms and quietly slipped away. Shadow lived up to his name, and his companions followed him to their rooms. They randomly picked one of their rooms to crash in and quickly fell asleep, not looking forward to the hustle and bustle the next day would bring. 

Percival lead the first year Gryffs up to their room and to the Fat Lady's portrait. The lady grinned jovially and requested the password. "Gobblygook candy" and she swung open on well-oiled hinges. Hermione and Virginia hung away from the others slightly, but quickly went up to the dorm. Upon discovering that their beds were on opposite sides of the room, Virginia quickly switched her things to the bed next to Hermione's using a charm her mother used to move furniture in her home. The girls quietly chatted about the coming day, deciding to talk to the trio about eating meals together maybe alternated tables. The two girls weren't sure how that would go over, but it was worth a try for that house rivalry was just plain ridiculous. Four boys burst into the dorm and descended upon Virginia. 

"I say! You were talking with the girl, and did you know??" Percy was first.

"Why is she with a Malfoy and…" Fred and George "…in Slytherin house? Where has she been?"

"So she's here a year early too? This was supposed to be my year! And She's in Slytherin! How disgusting!" Obviously that was Ron. His siblings turned to look at him. 

"It doesn't matter what house she's in! She's our sister! And will you get off the subject of them stealing your year!!" Fred and George scolded their brother. 

"Yes, well be that as it may," Percy took his glasses off and cleaned them with a rag. "Mum and Dad will want to know. I wonder why Professor Dumbledore has yet to inform them. I will ask in the morning. Ginny could you kindly answer our question?"

Virginia crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her brothers. "Yes I knew. I knew as soon as I saw her. She is with Draco and Harry because they both have been with her this past year. I suppose her being in Slytherin has something do to with the cunning she needed to survive her entire life. She has been on the streets of Muggle London since we were three. And RONALD I assume that she is the reason we both are hear a year early and with the way you are acting I'd much prefer Slytherin to a house that holds such bigoted gits like you! Now I'm sorry that we had to come during YOUR year… actually I'm not sorry. This is the Girls Dorm. All of you get out…. Now. Thank you." Virginia was just a little mad with her brothers. 

"Oh! And don't tell Mum or Dad. Autumn wants to do that after she gets used to this world and school, and us. Don't ruin that for her, or you'll regret it." Virginia added that parting shot as the boys sulked out of the dorm as the girls trickled in and found their beds. The roar of chatter increased and Virginia and Hermione said good night and settled down in their beds as any talking would be fruitless among this chatter.

The next morning the small group met up outside the Great Hall a few minutes early via an unspoken agreement. Virginia and Autumn hugged and giggled about their elder brothers. Hermione had her head buried in a book, quietly ignoring the two boys leaning against each other their hands intertwined and the set of twins. They had a few minutes before breakfast began. They had decided on the train that they would set together at meals and alternate which table they sat at, regardless the reactions of others. As far as Virginia and Hermione were concerned the original trio could easily hold of their house without trouble. Both Draco and Harry because of their fame, and Autumn because – well, because she could easily take down the toughest of 7th years. The Gryffindors simply wouldn't attack them, being far to bound by their honor and the like. The only Gryff that even raised question was Ronald and Autumn and Virginia could easily shoot him down, if their other brothers didn't get there first. However, the children would sit at their separate tables for the first few weeks, allowing their own house to get to know them. Once everything was settled in and the like, the group would make it clear that they were friends and no one had any say. 

A dark teacher hid in the shadows, watching the children carefully. He saw the close friendship the group would form, the undying loyalty they would share, and closeness they had – a closeness that transcended house rivarlies. Just like a certain group had in his own school years, before his father forced him to join the ranks of a sadistic bastard – the wizarding world's Adolf Hitler or Joseph Stalin – and before a certain rat did what even he hadn't done, betrayed a best friend. But the man in the shadows knew he wouldn't let these children fall into such a state of distrust and betrayal as had his group… a group that had depended on him to keep them together, a dependency that led to the death of two, the imprisonment of another, and leading yet another to a dark place he had no wish to be. Alas, he couldn't let those children know what he'd worked so hard to hide. It would ruin all they were doing to stop an evil and powerful man's return, as both his greatest enemy and one of those in his inner circle felt he would do now that his defeater returned to the wizarding world. 

~~~~~

I apoligize for the long wait.. honest! But it's spring break an maybe (and I do stress the MAYBE) I can get some stuff on my stories done. I also am aware that this chapter is short compared to the others… shush!! 

Ciao! dkTyga


	5. Home Again

A/N: I recently found out that Ginny's full name is not Virginia, rather Gunivier or something like that. But for the purposes of this story (and avoidance of going back and fixing it) It shall remain Virginia as previously in the story. (I got the information on the name from the official Harry Potter site, in which the comment about the name was made by Rowling herself. So, I'm just kinda confused…)

A/N2: I realize and apologize for not updating sooner/quicker. I'm trying, honest… but I'm just finished my junior year of high school and it was chaotic beyond words. The classes were easy – just time consuming. It was the "adult" drama being played out by children who think they are adults rather than the disturbingly immature teenagers they are. **AND I WAS DRAWN INTO THE MIDDLE OF IT**. Can anyone honestly blame me for saying 'Fk you all' and not trusting those who've done nothing in the past three years but lie to me? What else could I have done?

**AND NOW MY GRANDMOTHER IS IN THE HOSPITIAL, GOING IN FOR TRIPPLE BYPASS SURGERY. LIFE SUCKS**--- oh wow, I'm sorry for unloading that out on you guys, faithful readers.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

(I'm finishing this chapter to keep my mind off the surgery tomorrow.)

**asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasfdasdfasdfasdf;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj**

It was about a week into the term that several things happened. First thing was that at breakfast, the Daily Prophet had an article about a Gringotts vault being broken into, and the curiosity of the vault being empty – in fact emptied earlier that same day. The group was sitting at Gryffindor, and Autumn pointed out that it was the very same vault in which Hagrid had gotten something from when he had taken the three shopping for school.

Second, was during a flying lesson – after a Gryff boy had been injured when he was unable to control his broom – Pansy has flown up with his Remember-all and tossed rather far. Harry had flown after it, and – after some impressive flying – easily caught it outside of Minerva's office. Which promptly caused her to march to the flying field to summon Harry. Of course, his group went to follow him – but a sharp command from Minerva stayed their movement, although not their objections. Seemed that the teacher sought out the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team (Marcus Flint) – explaining to him that he now had his seeker. (Harry really didn't like this guy, but the little snitch had caught his interest.)

Third was that when the group went to visit Hagrid that evening with questions about the article in the paper. Not only did he have an egg that hatched while they were there – that of a Norwegian Ridgeback (A rather vicious breed of dragon), but also he let some things slip out. Things about the vault's one item, things about a Nicholas Flemel.

A week after that, Professor Quirrel had come screaming into the Great Hall about a Mountain Troll being loose in the dungeons. All houses but Slytherin had been sent to their common rooms (obviously not the house that lived in the dungeons), Slytherin had instead been told to go to the Astronomy tower. As Hermione had not been feeling well she had just previously gone to the girl's restroom. The Gryfferins quickly ran to get their missing member and ran into the troll in the very room they had headed to while retrieving Hermione. Autumn and Harry quickly slipped to her side as they left Draco and Ginny to deal with the troll. Ginny threw some of the rubble from the troll's destruction at its head to get its attention and when the troll raised its club Draco 'swish and flicked' as he shouted "Wingardium Leveosar."(((a/n: sp, srry))) The other three scampered around the troll as Draco dropped the club right onto the troll's head. Just as the group was checking Hermione over for injury the professors came skidding into the room. Snape took ten points from Gryffindor for Hermione's stupidity and Minerva added ten points for Ginny's bravery. The same was true in reverse (Draco's bravery, Harry's stupidity) so that neither house lost or gained points.

A few months passed with little incident. The Slytherins said something about Hermione and Virginia sitting with the Terrible Trio only once, and quickly learned to keep silent about the pair of girls. When the Terrible Trio sat with their Gryffindor counterparts, it took the outburst of Ronald Weasley, and the ease with which Autumn and Virginia shut him up, to discourage any further outbursts. Autumn often noticed how utterly pleased Albus and Minerva always seemed to be when observing the ragtag group. Autumn also noticed the slight – almost not there – grin her own head of house always wore when watching the group.

Christmas break was now looming and the group talked to Virginia, the elder twins, and Percival about them staying over for the holidays. The Weasley siblings knew how desperate their youngest sister was to see and talk to their parents, and promised that they would do everything they could to arrange it. Hermione was quick to point out that they should do some more research on the facts that Hagrid had let slip, the odd behavior of the DADA professor, and the Mirror of Erised. As she would do the same while she stayed on at Hogwarts. (Her parents were going to France for the winter vacation. The rest of the group did not worry about her safty, for Ginny had an elder Gryffindor looking after, and the trio had an elder Slytherin doing the same.)

Harry had encountered the mirror and Draco wandering about late one night, when both had been restless. Autumn stayed only when the two boys promised that they would be fine. The boys took the invisibility cloak that had been sent to Harry just barely earlier in the week and wandered to the library and past. That was when they encountered Professor Snape threatening Professor Quirrel in the hallway. They stumbled into a room, trying not to get caught by Snape, who seemed to sense they were there, despite their cloak.

The boys later told the girls in their group what the mirror had shown both of them, and Hermione figured out what it was doing. From there, the group researched what it was, and advised Draco and Harry not to return to it. Harry had seen his parents smiling proudly at him. At that they knew the mirror did not show the future. Draco had seen his parents happy, in love, and loving him. From that the group decided that the mirror did not show the past. It suddenly clicked in the Gryffindor-know-it-all's head – the mirror showed the viewer what the viewer most desired. The group looked confused until Hermione and Ginny explained it like "the happiest, most content man in the world would look into the mirror and see only himself." It was only because of years on the street that bred a sense of being watched that had Autumn looking up at Headmaster Dumbledore – who had been staring intently at their group, then smiled proudly as the Gryffs explained the mirror.

Soon the elder Weasley siblings came back with "we each can have a guest." It was decided that Ginny would cover Autumn, Fred and George would cover Harry and Draco, and Hermione was staying put – to research and study of course. She sorely regretted having to miss the introductions, but her invite was for the day after Christmas. Mrs. Weasley had promised to come and pick her up from Hogwarts. Snape – whom it had been decided would be the trio's guardian, after some insistance from him and the children – looked at the children in his care when they asked, and knew that they would not be separated for a while yet, and that Autumn had the right to go to her parents. Not to mention Bill and Charlie Weasley, who would be home for the hols as well.

Soon the day came that the group was packed and ready to get onto Hogwarts Express to go home for the hols. The small group promised to meet up with their 'sponsors' when the train arrived at the London train station – but were, for now, holed up in their own compartment. Autumn was asleep between the two boys, who were chatting with the Gryffindor girl who was curled up around a book. It was the book in which they'd found information on Nicholas Flemel and the Philosopher's stone. Surprisingly enough, it also had a page on the Mirror of Erised. Hermione was purely interested in the information the book could impart – and had sent it along with them as she had the library to look through. The rest were truly only interested in the parts concerning them, but humored the amber-eyed girl and her thirst for knowledge.

All too soon the train pulled into Platform 9 ¾, and the group met up with the elder Weasley's. Trolleys were loaded with trunks and the group headed on their way. Percy led with his own trolley, then Fred and George with theirs. Behind them walked Autumn and Virginia, and the twins held hands and walked close together in nervousness. (The twins had double their stuff on one trolley as had Draco and Harry) Behind them Draco and Harry pushed their carts, and a grousing and snarky Ron made up the rear of the group.

Molly Weasley quickly spotted the congested group of redheads coming in her direction. She waited patiently for them to reach her before she gave Percy a hug, engulfed her elder sets of twins in an embrace, and found Ron and gave him the same treatment.

"Now, where is Virginia and aren't you going to introduce me to your guests?" The woman said, and her voice spoke of warmth and home to Autumn. The street-raised twin stepped forward in her black clothes and Molly looked at her questioningly. "Ginny?" Autumn smiled gently and shook her head.

"Sorry Mum. Wrong twin. That's Ginny." Autumn pointed to her twin, who was dressed in bright colors. Molly gasped, as she quickly understood what she saw. She swooped onto Autumn, tears in her eyes, and latched onto her missing daughter.

"Oh Autumn! We thought we'd never see you again!" Molly Weasley looked up and beckoned her other daughter into her arms. "My girls back together. Thank you Merlin! I never thought I'd see the day!" Molly backed up, her throat becoming choked with tears. "Why didn't one of you owl us when you found out she was at Hogwarts????" Molly asked her other children. Autumn took her mothers face between her hands and made sure her long lost mother was looking at her.

"Simple Mum, I wanted to tell you and Dad myself. I asked them not to tell you. I figured that we could wait for the hols, after all we've waited 8 or 9 years already right?" Molly half laughed/sobbed at her daughter's comment and quickly stood, drying her eyes and taking deep breathes to calm herself.

"Come, now who are your other guests?" Autumn grinned and waved the boys forward, who quickly came to either side of her.

"Mum, the dashing blond is Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and recently of London Muggle streets. The brunette hiding behind his hair is Harry Potter, raised at # 4 Pivet Drive and recently of London Muggle Streets. They were with me for our last year on the streets. Strangely enough both ran away from home on the same night and found me. Professors Snape and McGonagall retrieved us when we replied to our Hogwarts acceptance letters." Mrs. Weasley gasped and hurried (as to avoid press – how Autumn and Harry and Draco had gotten off this long was anybody's guess.) the pack of children out into the family car. Quite obviously it was charmed to fit more than it was suppose to hold because not only did everyone's luggage fit in the boot, but everyone themselves fit into the car comfortably. Autumn sat next to her twin and Draco and Harry were on the other side of her – the darkly clad, red-headed girl bounced with excitement as her mother (boy wasn't that just weird?) drove them to their home (yet another word alien to her, at least before Hogwarts.)

The group arrived at the Burrow and Autumn and her boys were absolutely charmed. However the charm scarcely held Autumn's (and by proxy the boys') attention, for she was nervous almost to the point of being sick waiting for her father and two elder brothers to get home. The three men would be arriving shortly before dinner. The two boys were given a tour of the house while the younger Weasley twins sat in the kitchen talking to their mother while the matriarch of the lively family cooked dinner for her brood. Molly Weasley insisted on knowing everything Autumn remembered. Autumn put that off by first explaining that she and her boys were in Slytherin, and that Ron was very upset about that – and even tried ordering Ginny about, telling her she couldn't even look at her twin and friends. Autumn smiled beautifully when telling how Virginia yelled at Ron – loud enough for the entire hall to hear – that there was no way she wouldn't hang out with her twin sister and friends, and that the house that they were in didn't matter one bit, and if he thought he could tell her what to do he had another thing coming.

Molly smiled at her twins – hesitating only slightly when Slytherin was mentioned – and said she'd speak to Ronald about his sisters. "Now, Autumn, stop stalling. Where have you been?"

"First I must tell you that our entire lives Virginia and I have dreamt of each other. We've always known about each other, always known what was going on in each other's lives. It was a blessing to dream of Virginia – to see our family and home. Because life on the streets wasn't exactly relaxing. Mum, I've been on the streets since I was taken from you. A girl on the streets raised me till she was killed – and from then I was on my own until Draco and Harry found each other and me about a year and a half ago." Molly gasped and leaned against the counter as she heard her eldest, Bill come in the front door hollering for his favorite little sister. The girls grinned at each other and Autumn moved out to the den, where Bill was coming through. His smile grew, but then faltered as he saw the way she was dressed, and the way she carried herself.

"Ginny? What did that school do to you??" Bill was only half serious, he'd loved Hogwarts, but this was not the little sister he knew. Of course there was always…. But that wasn't possible, she was dead. Ginny giggled at him.

"William, right? Humm, I wonder why Percival didn't owl you. I only asked him not to tell our parents." Bill did a double take and started stammering.

"There is no possible way. Not a one, she is dead, Ginny luv, this is a very good joke. I didn't know you even knew about Autumn. Did George and Fred tell you, and the three of you planned this out?" Autumn grinned her trademark grin and shook her head. "Okay, now that is just creepy. You can not have been taking lessons from Professor Snape."

"Catch up William. Since when does Virginia use your full name?" Autumn just grinned at her eldest brother, thrilled to be finally meeting the last members of her family. Bill's eyes bulged and he swooped down on his other little sister and pulled her into a bear hug. He was babbling in her ear – things much like their mother had said. During the school year, she figured out that George and Fred really didn't remember her, just Percival and up had clear memories of her. All had endeavored to keep it from Ginny. It was funny because Charlie apparated in with a pop while Bill was smothering her. He saw Billy engulfing a black clad red-head and started talking.

"Bill? Why are you smothering Ginny, and why is she wearing black?" William murmured into Autumn's neck and Charlie didn't understand it. Well, he did, just thought he misunderstood. "What? I didn't hear you Bill." William lifted his head up and tears glistened in his eyes.

"I said, that this is Autumn, not Ginny." Charlie fell back onto the couch in openmouthed, wide-eyed shock, mumbling 'It's not possible' over and over again. Autumn got Bill to set her down so she could go to Charlie, and noticed that the rest of the family was starting to gather in the doorways to the den. Autumn had been told that Charlie, as the oldest, had been the most effected of the children when she was taken. Charlie had adored his little sisters, and was the one to convince the other children who remembered not to talk about her, because he didn't want it to devastate and tear Ginny apart. He was also the one who'd held on to the belief that she was alive the longest. Too this day he was Ginny's favorite brother. (of course the rest of thier brothers didn't know that) Autumn went over to the couch and climbed up on it next to him. Charlie's eyes never left her. Ginny came up behind her and stood on the other side of Charlie. His eyes flit from one twin to the other. Finally he grabbed and brought them both close to him, near smothering them as Bill has done to Autumn.

The siblings (minus Ron) sat in the den, listening to Ginny and Autumn and Draco and Harry about the street and the first semester at school. Charlie was delighted with the inter-house relationship the children had formed… in his day he'd had a few friends in Slytherin house. (Hidden of course, they weren't as close as these five – so didn't see the sense in stirring up trouble) While Molly Weasley was in the kitchen finishing up dinner, 7 of her 8 children talked like the one that had been missing for all those years had never been gone. Molly Weasley had tears falling freely down her face when her husband walked in and wrapped his arms around her. Instantly, his first concern was the children.

"Molly dear? Is anything wrong with one of the children??" Molly shook her head and Author Weasley became more confused. He didn't understand. He knew that some of his children were bringing guests home for the hols. "Is it one of the guest children??" Molly nodded and Author's face darkened and he headed to find the new child that had upset his wife. Molly quickly grabbed him and let him to a part of the wall on which she had summoned a one-way mirror effect. Molly pointed out the three guests, and for a moment Author thought he was seeing things because he saw two Ginnys. Molly explained who the guests were in his ear as he watched his children. His breath caught half way through her explanation and Author took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you absolutely positive it is her?" Molly was taken aback. She honestly just had not thought that an imposter was a possibility. Ginny's faith in the girl, and the identical appearance (aside from a harder look in Autumn's eyes, and a small scar on her lip) had given Molly herself all the proof she needed.

"Do you honestly think that Albus would have sent us an imposter? She's connected to Ginny in her dreams, just as George and Fred are. She is identical to Ginny, except for a scar on her lip and there are no charms holding over her, I did check. Fire-call Albus before you go out to her if it makes you feel better My Love. I honestly hadn't even thought to question it." Author kissed his wife gently and used the fire in the kitchen to do as she had suggested. Molly watched the man she had loved since her own school days closely, and could tell he was bursting with hope. Author Weasley, employee of the Ministry of Magic, father of eight - not seven - children, threw some green powder into the fire and called out "Albus Dumbledore!"

"What can I help you with Author?" the cheerful face of Hogwarts' Headmaster bobbed in the green flames.

"Is it really her, Albus?" Author desperately asked his question and Albus chuckled.

"Ms. Autumn Weasley? It most certainly is Author, it most certainly is."

**asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasfdasdfasdfasdf;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj**

Alright kiddies. That's it for tonight. I'll try to get another chapter posted for my other two fics soon, then get right back started on the next chapter for each. I'm hoping to get a few chapters up each, if not finish one or two of them this summer. BUT, ALAS, I MAKE NO PROMISES. AS I SAID BEFORE MY GRANDMOTHER IS IN THE HOSPITIAL AND WE DO NOT KNOW IF SHE WILL MAKE IT.

Keep her in your thoughts and prayers if it isn't to much to ask.

Normally I'd thank each review individually, but its 12:30 in the morning and I'm to tired. Instead:

Thank you, those of you who did review, and I will try to mention you next chapter.

Blessed Be!

Fiain Aingeal An Na Tailte


	6. Puzzle Peices

Chappy 6 for the kiddies.

An error was pointed out to me by Arianna and glyph… I got Bill and Charlie backwards. Thankyou and we'll still go with Charlie the one most effected.

Thank you to : Shadowface, HecateDeMort, teal'c, KapOfDaPipers, Lady Melime Alasse, jeangab057, Jennifer, and Arye.

Dragongirl Jun: I know things were a little rushed. But I have to assume that those who are reading this have ready at least one book of Harry Potter, and any key points will be flashed back upon. I didn't intend this to be as long as it has gotten. Thank you for the suggestions thou.

Athenakitty: it was already said that Sev has custody of the boys. This chapter will be the visit. Thankyou (and Lady Melime Alasse, and Jeangab057) for your well wishes for my grandmother. She has recovered nicely and is back to her crochty self.

**asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdf;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj**

Autumn was sitting on the floor surrounded by her boys, and her family minus one Ronald and parents. Her siblings now knew that she had been raised on the streets, and that she, Draco, and Harry were close. They knew that Ronald was being a total prick, and that Virginia and Hermione were quickly assimilated into their tight nit group. Autumn was caught between the desire to hit every one of her brothers upside the head with something large and heavy, and being very glad they didn't fully understand what she had to do in the worst of times.

Autumn knew that Virginia understood that she had to prostitute herself out when she could find no other ways to get food. Her twin also understood that in the time the boys were with her, the three of them together were worth more than just her alone. Sometimes the payer wouldn't even join, they'd just pay to watch and sometimes even record. She didn't want anyone to know…because it seemed like a bad thing. Autumn only half understood that. It was just another way to get money for food. Apparently though, sex and those under a certain age didn't go together.

Autumn heard a door open, then a few minutes later the Floo fire start. She was wondering if anyone in her family would question this. It seemed that her family was the pessimist in the family. Autumn stood and grinned at the questioning looks she received. Just a moment later, their mother opened the kitchen door and announced dinner. She knew that her father would be uncomfortable. She knew from the dreams, and what her siblings had told her. The group trudged into the kitchen and Autumn immediately went to stand in front of their father, Virginia not far behind her. The Patriarch of the family said nothing, just studied his two daughters for a few breathless (for all) moments before kneeling down and gathering both girls into his arms. He didn't mutter like her mother, William, and Charlie had done, rather her father just cried. That, more than anything ever had, shocked and even frightened her a little. She even thought it odd when everyone ignored it and went on with dinner like she'd always been there.

Autumn noticed that her boys even felt that welcome. It was as if Autumn had never been gone, and Dragon and Shadow had always been her and Virginia's friends. She was glad her family wasn't fawning over her. That would have been very annoying. She was, however, annoyed slightly. She knew her mother wouldn't allow her and her boys to sleep together like they had (never missing even one night) for the past year.

Charlie Weasley watched his newly found little sister and her companions. He found it odd that they ate very little, but then again it made sense. He also carefully studied both Ginny and 'Tumn (as she would have been called.) He noticed the scar on 'Tumn's lip, and the hardness she seemed to permeate. Charlie also noticed, for the first time, that Ginny had that same sense, but to a lesser degree. He thought that made sense, as his little sisters shared dreams, but he wondered how he had never noticed it before. It wasn't new, Charlie looked back now, and realized that Ginny'd had that sense about her for a very long time. Charlie found himself wondering if he really did wish that this had never happened. Perhaps he liked his little sisters just the way they are.

**asdfasdfasdfasdfasfdasdfasdf;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj**

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione was sitting in the library trying to get her Gryffindor and Slytherin bodyguards to see that the other house wasn't really that bad. The accusations had started when the Slytherin bodyguard had approached her, curious to see why the trio found her such a good friend. The Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, had immediately moved in to 'save' her. He'd accused Marcus Flint of being a Death Eater. Flint had returned with "So what? At least that would mean I've chosen something. Unlike Gryffindor's who never think before they rush into things."

Hermione had been quick to point out some of the things she'd learned about the Slytherins. Very few had any plans at all of joining the Death Eaters. Most saw and understood the mistake their parents had made, and had no wish to travel that road. Hermione very quickly took control of the situation, showing Flint exactly why the trio accepted the little brainiac.

"Oliver Wood I'll have you know that Very Few Slytherins are future Deatheaters – and Marcus is NOT one of them. Voldemort was a mistake the last generation made. Most of this generation has learned from those mistakes. The three of us will not leave this table until the both of you understand that Slytherins and Gryffindors are actually a pair of houses that would be exceptional allies and friends. We make much better friends than enemies." Hermione Sat down stubbornly and glared at her bodyguards. They would not leave this table until the two at least came to a truce.

The boys were reluctant, but Hermione started them off on a mutual interest – Quidditch. While the boys were getting to know each other – complete with arguing – Hermione was thinking. Thinking about the past semester and the mystery. She already knew that what Hagrid removed from the vault was the Philosopher's stone. She even knew that it was hidden here at the school under a series of guards. The first of which was Fluffy. Something was off though. Who was after the stone? It had to be a teacher… but who? Hermione was thinking, and then suddenly remembered something.

**Flashback**

The quintet was leaving their first Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) class. Hermione had her nose buried in the text, but looked up to see Autumn shivering. "What's wrong Autumn?" As soon as she pointed it out, the others noticed as well.

"Yeah Autumn…" Harry asked, slipping an arm around her waist as Draco claimed her shoulders. The quintet was walking towards the great hall at a leisurely pace. Autumn glanced at her and Virginia.

"I don't like Professor Quirrel. He's a worm, a man who has to follow someone, and I don't think he follows Albus. But then who?" Draco hugged her tight.

"Would you like to got and talk to Dumbledore about him?" Virginia asked as they stopped in front of the doors to the Great Hall.

"Nah. We'll just keep an eye on him, is all." Autumn opened the doors and the "Gryfferins" (as people were starting to call them) made their way to the Slytherin table for lunch.

**End Flashback**

Hermione knew that Quirrel was a good suspect. She just needed more than suspicion. Was he the man that Hagrid was talking about? Her bodyguards were talking about some of their classes as Hermione remembered something else.

**Flashback**

The quintet was quickly making their way out to Hagrid's hut on a Saturday morning. They had finally figured out who Nicolas Flemel was – Sort of anyway. Hermione still wanted to know more. They knew he and Dumbledore had worked on the Philosopher's stone together. Now they just wanted confirmation that it was that stone that the huge dog was hiding.

The group caught Hagrid outside of his hut, playing some sort of wind instrument. Virginia was the one who asked. "What in the world is there a cerebus (huge three headed dog) doing in the school?" Hagrid sat up straight in shock.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked in alarm. It was Draco who responded.

"Its name is FLUFFY?" Autumn grinned and laughed. Hermione ignored her companions and asked the question.

"Why is Fluffy in the school? Why is there a trapped door under it, and what has all of this to do with the Philosopher's stone?" Hermione patiently waited for an answer. Hagrid looked quickly around and ushered the group inside.

" Do you remember your detention Harry, Draco? Do you remember what we found in the forest?" Hagrid spoke low. The boys nodded.

"You said that drinking unicorn blood would sustain a person, but only a sort of half life." Harry supplied. Hagrid nodded and looked out the window.

"If ye found the Philosopher's stone, then ye know what it does. Who would want to use it?" Hagrid was acting very nervous, constantly looking around and out the window.

"Voldemort could use it to return to full power." Draco nearly growled. "But the stone is guarded right?"

Hagrid skittered to the door and ushered them out. "Shouldn't have told ye this. Run along now."

The five of them left, but Autumn stopped. "Is there a way to get around Fluffy, Hagrid?" Hagrid didn't answer, but did glance down at the flute – like – instrument still in his hand. "Did you tell anyone else that all you had to do was play music? Anyone at all. Think Hagrid, it's very important." Hagrid shook is head then stopped.

"Well, there was that one fellow. The one who gave me sniff Norbert. It came up in our discussion on animals. Said most of the time you just had to know how to calm an animal down. Said take my Fluffy for example. Play 'im a bit of music and he falls right to sleep." Hagrid froze. "Shouldn't 'ave said that." And with that he closed the door.

**End Flashback**

Hermione sat straight up in her seat. Quirrel knew how to get past Fluffy. But there was some doubt still. Was it Quirrel? Or was it Snape? Snape was a possibility as well. Why would Snape have a scratch, except from Fluffy? The two boys were staring at her, waiting.

"We've got to go up to the owlery." Hermione took out a blank piece of parchment and quickly scribbled her findings on it. She'd send it to Autumn. She closed and sealed it and dashed out of the library. Her guards shared a glance and took off after her to the tune of the librarians scolding. It didn't take the three long to get to the owl tower, at the pace they were running. When they got there, Hermione was please to see that Hedwig was there. As soon as the snowy owl saw her, she flew to her. "Take this to Autumn, girl." Hedwig hooted and flew off. Hermione turned to Oliver and Marcus with a smile on her face. "Lets go to lunch." Hermione was suddenly glad that the four house tables were down to one during the winter hols. That made things a bit easier.

**asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdf;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj**

Autumn, Draco, and Harry woke with the sun the next morning. After everyone had fallen asleep, the boys had snuck into the girls room and crawled into bed with Autumn. Autumn, for a minute thought they were back in the alley, with the owl at their feet, because Hedwig stood with an envelope in her beak. Autumn closed her eyes and breathed in the air … definitely not the alley. That smell of dust and grime and blood that had permeated the air for years … didn't. Autumn gently woke her boys and pointed Harry to his bird. She didn't know when everyone would wake, so she moved them into the den to read what Hermione had sent.

_Trio and twin, _

_Quirrel is the one after the stone, for moldywart. Remember the unicorns. Snape is a small possibility, but I doubt that. Q knows how to get past Fluffy. Don't know why he doesn't move. Still pieces missing. Still not fully certain its Q. _

_Herm. _

Autumn grinned. "Shadow, go wake up my sister. She needs to know." Harry nodded and moved quickly. Autumn looked at Draco, who had a curious look on his face. Like he was remembering something.

**Flashback**

Draco and Harry hid under his newly acquired cloak and wandered the halls, restless. They were just turning the corner near the library when they heard Snape's voice. And another voice, Quirrel? They came into view and watched as an angry Snape ran a blubbering Quirrel up against a pillar. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher whimpered in fear as the Potions Master threatened him.

Draco sneered at the whimpering professor claimed innocence for something his godfather was accusing him of. He, personally, didn't like the man, and what was with the towel on his head? He and Harry had often asked each other that question in class, when they were supposed to be studying. It didn't sit right, and the boys agreed, something was off about  
Q-Q-Q-Q-Quirrel. As it was, it was obvious to the boys that Severus knew something, and Quirrel knew what it was – and steadfastly refused to admit it, which was in odds with the man's character. It was moving away from Snape, that they discovered the Mirror of Erised, and both boys saw their loving parents.

**End Flashback**

Draco explained this memory as his counterpart woke Virginia. Autumn grinned gleefully, then stopped dead still as a rather odd thought struck her. Why should they care?

**asdfasdfasdfasdfasdf;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj;lkj**

I didn't want to end the chapter here, but I figured I should get something out before everyone wants to draw and quarter me. Hehe.

But hey, I'm doing my best. I graduate in three weeks (yay! does the snoopy dance) oops wrong fandom

Well at any rate, here ya go.

LdyWntrDrgn


End file.
